


Close to Paradise

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader and Dean are really close and they spend one day alone together and they're singing Guns N' Roses songs in the Impala together or something and just spending time together and Dean notices how much he likes her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Paradise

“Rise and shine, sweetheart!”  
  
You groaned at Dean Winchester's cheery voice waking you up from your sleep.  
  
Looking over your shoulder, you see the green eyed hunter smiling at you with a mug of coffee in each hand. You resist the urge of throwing your pillow at Dean’s head and settled for rolling your eyes instead.   
  
“I hate you so much, Dean.”  You told, a yawn following your sentence.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said. He walked towards your night stand and placed the mugs on top of the hardwood.  He held out his hand which you stared at wearily from the safe warmth of your blankets. Dean scoffed. “I'm not going to bite you, ___.”  
  
“Yeah,” you agreed, rolling around in bed until you were lying on your side. “But you will get me out of bed and that’s much worse.”  
  
You could see Dean roll his eyes so you smile really bright at him, knowing that it’s his weakness.  You noticed in the few months you spent with the Winchesters, that flashing Dean a smile will always lift his mood. The hunter smirked at the sight of you, as you knew he would, before he spoke again.  “Come on sleeping beauty, your breakfast is getting cold.”  
  
“Breakfast?”  You sat up at the mention of food.  
  
“Yes,” He laughed. “Now come on.”  
  
You took his hand and Dean helped you out of your bed. He handed you the cup of coffee before leading the way to the kitchen. On the table there were two plates of bacon and eggs with a small stack of pancakes waiting to be eaten.   
  
Dean moved to sit at the table, gushing over his hard work, while you finally took in the irregular number of plates.  
  
“Where’s Sam?” You questioned. If you had to be up for Dean’s homemade meal then Sam does too.

Dean picked up a strip of bacon and took a bite out of it before answering.  
  
“He found a hunt.” You rolled your eyes as he spoke with his mouth full. “It’s a few states over. We’re gonna meet him after he interviews some of the locals.”  
  
Once Dean had swallowed his food, you took your seat and started to place the food on your plate. “So what are we going to do today? Do we have our own hunt?”  
  
The male hunter shook his head as he drowns his pancakes in maple syrup. “Whatever we want. We have a few hours to kill before we head towards Sam."   
  
"Great!" You exclaimed. "We can finally get you new clothes."   
  
"Uhh no." Dean started. He had picked up his fork to dig into his food but was now using it to point at you. "You are not going to make into your own personal Ken doll."   
  
You smiled at the thought of Dean being a plastic doll. He was halfway there in your opinion. His good looks and chiseled jaw can easily give Ken a run for his money. You waved your thoughts away and pleaded your case.   
  
"Oh, come on. You need new clothes and so do I for that matter. Blood stains are a bitch to get out."   
  
Dean grumbled into his plate, pushing around his eggs as you waited for an answer.   
  
“This looks really great Dean.” You told, making sure that he can the sweetness in your voice.   
  
"I know what you're trying to do, _____."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean had looked up then and you battered your eyelashes dramatically.   
  
"Trying to be all nice and sweet so I go along with your stupid shopping plan."   
  
"Is it working?" You ask, a small smirk on your lips.   
  
Dean sighed heavily. "Yeah."   
  
You cheered in victory. "Thank you! You won't regret it."   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"You won't regret it." Dean mocked, his voice high pitched even through the wood door of the changing room. "This is the third outfit I tried on. Can I stop now?"   
  
"Not until you find a new Fed suit." You say shifting through the outfits you had picked out for him. "Life can't all be plaid shirts and v-necks."   
  
"What do you have against plaid shirts?" He responded, a hint of hurt in his voice.   
  
"Nothing but there's nothing wrong with change either."   
  
A low "yeah, yeah, yeah," flowed out of the changing room.   
  
"Tell you what," you say, placing the clothes on the seat and moving towards his changing room. You lean near his door so he can hear you clearly. "We get through this shopping ordeal and we'll go see that movie with Dr. Sexy in it."   
  
There were three whole seconds of silence before Dean piped up. "50 CCs to the Heart?"   
  
You had to stifle your laugh so Dean would know you were serious. "Yes, that one. Is it me or does that guy only act in anything that involves a hospital?"   
  
"Don't talk about Dr. Sexy like that. He's a fine actor."   
  
"Sorry," you chuckled. "Now get your butt out here, I wanna see how you look."   
  
"Of course, who wouldn't?"   
  
You rolled your eyes. You let out a bored sigh for good measure. A minute had passed before the door opened and Dean stepped out.   
  
He wore a navy blue suit with a plum colored tie and it took everything in you to not let your jaw drop. The colors made the green in his eyes pop and you couldn't look away.   
  
"So what do you think, ____?"   
  
Dean fixed the collar before turning in a circle, giving you a full view of his outfit. He faced you once more and raised an eyebrow when he realized you hadn't answered.   
  
You let out a wolf whistle, the same kind guys in the movies do when they see an attractive woman in a scantily clad dress. "Looking good, hot stuff. We don't even have to question anyone, you can just 'pretty' the answers out of them."   
  
Dean laughed, his head thrown back in amusement. After his laughter died down, he straightened out his jacket. "So yes?"  
  
You gave him a solid nod. "Yes."   
  
"Good. Let me get out of this crap and then we can get to the movies."   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Don't lie to me, ____! You were crying!"   
  
"No I wasn't!" You denied.   
  
The both of you were in the impala, 30 minutes into the 5 hour trip to Sam's location. You had dropped Dean's new clothes at the bunker before heading to the movies. You arrived just in time for the next showing of "50 CCs to the Heart."   
  
Dean eagerly volunteered to get seats while he left you to get snacks. By the time you were seated, the movie had started and Dean was completely engulfed in the story.   
  
You were bored for the first thirty minutes of the movie, never having been interested in hospital romance drama. Once you were introduced the young woman who was diagnosed with cancer, you became intrigued. Needless to say, the young woman and Dr. Sexy's character fall in love, spend most of their days together, and when the young woman dies, you silently cried in your seat.   
  
You had moved your head so Dean couldn't see you wiping away your tears. When you looked back, Dean was wiping away his own. You had put that piece of information away for future use.   
  
"I saw you with my own eyes ____!" Dean continued, laughter following his sentence.   
  
"Really?" You questioned. "I didn't think you could see through those big ol' tears of yours."   
  
Dean's laughter suddenly stopped and he quickly cleared his throat.   
  
"She died without knowing she was loved, _____. Have a heart."   
  
"You can't get out of this one, tough guy!" You nudged his shoulder, laughing as you did.   
  
Dean laughed once again, his stoic expression disappearing as he turned on the radio.   
  
He pressed play and familiar guitars filled both the impala and your ears. Your fingers started to drum against you denim covered thigh, fingers tapping to the beat. Axl Rose's vocals soon filled the car and you and Dean joined him.   
  
"Take me down to the Paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home!"   
  
As the instrumental filled the car, you see Dean sneak glances of you through the corner of your eye. He does it a few more times, always looking away every time he gets caught, before you say "What?"  
  
Dean takes a good look at you, a smile on his pink lips. He turns his head and sets his eyes on the road before he answers you.   
  
"You're really great, ____."   
  
"Well, duh." You chuckle.   
  
Dean laughs again and you couldn't help but blush. Hearing Dean laugh so much in one day was rare and had this affect on you that made your knees weak.   
  
"I'm happy you're in my life, ____. Today was awesome."   
  
You rested your left hand on his thigh and gave it a loving pat. "No problem, Dean. We need a few days off here and there."   
  
As you started to move your hand away, Dean's removed his from the steering wheel and held in the open seat space between the two of you.   
  
You looked at him questionably, an eyebrow raised at the gesture. You wanted to make sure that this was just a friendly gesture, like it usually is, instead of the romantic notion you wished it to be. You had accepted the fact that Dean will never see you more than a friend but it didn't stop you from pining after him.   
  
"It's weird," Dean started, staring out  onto the road, his hand still holding yours. "I knew you were great before but..."   
  
His thumb started to rub small circles on your skin. It would have been soothing if you weren't waiting on his next word.   
  
"But I didn't think it would take me this long to figure this out."   
  
"To figure what out?" You asked cautiously.   
  
His green eyes had found yours once again and he smirked before looking through the windshield.   
  
"To figure out what this fluttery feeling I get in my stomach is whenever I'm alone around you. Then it hit me,"   
  
Your heart seemed to be doing somersaults in your rib cage as Dean took another pause. You squeezed his hand to urge him on.   
  
"Sorry, I was trying to figure out the right words. I like you, ____. I really like you."  
  
You let out a relived sigh, finally letting yourself breathe.   
  
"I like you too, Dean." You confess. "A whole lot and I'm proud to say that it didn't take nearly as long for me to realize it."   
  
He chuckled, letting go of your hand and signaling you to come closer. You inched over to Dean, leaving your window seat and nuzzling up to Dean's side. You rested your head on his shoulder, smiling when his arm pulled you in close.   
  
The chorus to Guns N Roses' "Paradise City" had started up again and you couldn't help but to sing along. Dean's voice mixed in with yours, singing along to the classic rock song.   
  
He kissed the top of your head and you snuggled as close as you could. Your eyes were getting heavy with sleep as you spent the whole day with Dean. You soon fell asleep with Dean singing to you and the best day off behind you.


End file.
